You got it bad
by Sasha Stark
Summary: Drao has it bad. Sad.Really Sad.


" You got it bad"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
When you feel it in your body  
  
You found somebody who  
  
Makes you change your ways  
  
Like hanging wit' your crew  
  
Said you act like you ready  
  
But you don't really know  
  
And everything in your past  
  
You wanna let it go..  
  
Winter. A winter wonder land. Bloody muggles. Bloody Dumbledore, but mostly .bloody potter. Everything was fine until he came along. He took my fame; he killed my father and took my heart. No matter how evil you say I am, I wanted to fall in love. I did. Start a family. I am not my father. You must understand that. I have the attitude. But no. my father I am not. But I confess..I love Harry potter.  
  
I been there, done it, humped around (ha)  
  
After all that, this is what I found;  
  
Nobody wants to be alone  
  
if you're touched by the words in this song  
  
Then maybe..  
  
It started not much before the war. We had graduated and moved on; weasley and granger were together from what I've heard. And potter, lost without his trio. Poor, poor, little potter, all alone in the world that, in the end would destroy him. Yes. He would never understand that in the end, he would die. Maybe it passes his mind, but no he doesn't know. I often wonder if he, ever wished to be dead, or ever tired it. Gods, knows I have more then a handful of times. Life sucks. For the good and the bad. The bad wants to win and they will do anything, even if it means Azkaban, or death. The good Want to defeat all evil , win , as do the evil, so in the end , aren't we all connected by the same feeling of want and win? I think so. I believe potter did to. So, I admit, I'm not, nice, not even polite unless it's worth something, but I do know what love is, and how to give it. You want to know. Well here I'll tell you, now, trust me , if I could have mad it less heartbreaking for you, well poor gits, I would have, but sometimes the truth hurts, but it's what's needed to know life, because life is not always a fairy tale.  
  
  
  
July 14, 1999.  
  
The order meetings. If you ever want to fall asleep, just come. You're sure to get enough sleep to make even Millsent bullstorde look good. Dumbledore, talking about some stupid way to stop the dark lord again. Really. How many times does potter have to defeat him, and then have him come back for them to understand "HE'S IMMORTAL" I could have told you that, God knows, Weasely could have told you that. And that's saying something. And potter, perfect potter, sitting straight up, watching Dumbledore .like he's never done anything more exciting in his hole life. Bloody hell. I need a drink ..some wine, no scotch ,that would be nice. While thinking about my drinking I didn't know I was being watched as well. "What potter, is there a problem? " I blurt no. "No, draco, I was just saying, are you planning on attending the ball? "He asked casually. No. but now that you mention it. "I'll make an appearance. " I say juts barely. "You don't get out much anymore, it'll be brilliant, you must attend. "He says cheerfully. Where does Harry the-boy-who-never-gets-a-day-off-potter stay so .. Cheerful? What a fag. "I SAID potter I was coming, in more words then one ." I mumble. I never make much conversation. And people know not to make some with me. If I talk to anyone its Severus, or perhaps, Dumbledore, when forced. Voldermorts last attack brought much painfully memory back, and people know I wish to be off the order, but Dumbledore insist that I am useful. No. Strong, maybe even brave, but not useful, I lost everything I used to fight for, what do you want me to do? Die here? In my memories that wake me up in the night? That's what they want. That's what they all want. And in the end, they will see the results of the pain they have started.  
  
You got it, you got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
(Ooh) You got it, you got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
You know you got it bad when  
  
You stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
'Cos all you think about  
  
You got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' 'bout somebody else  
  
You got it bad.....  
  
I walked fast to the dungeons , wanting to get to my rooms and be left alone. But no. perfect bloody golden boy potter WON"T have that. " MALFOY!" he yells. I keep walking, I don't hear him. But he runs and stops in front of me. " Move potter NOW!" I say angrily , my room, just let me go. POTTER! My head screams . " Let's talk.." he says. Talk ? About what? I can only imagine. " So potter how 's the 'famous ' life? Good I hope? " I almost laugh at the thought . But he 's serious. Angrily I roll my eyes and open my door . I stand back and wait for him to enter. I have one of the biggest rooms in the castle, thanks to snape. I don't know why people hate the chap so much , here a good man once you get to know him. Well back to potter. He's walking around my room like he owns the place I have the right mind to kick his little. " Malfoy what's this? " he asks picking up a little golden snake, in the form of a bracelet. I choke. how dare he ." that potter is my fathers..." I say biting back my tears of anger. How dare him.. How dare him.. " Draco, I know, I should have listen to snape, but he was,, right there going to kill you would you have wanted to die? " potter asked after setting down my father's bracelet." YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" I yell. I didn't care if he was going to kill me , my father . how dare .. I'm crying .shit! Potter walks up and putts a hand on my shoulder. " Don't " I mumble pushing his arm off . " you would have died..." He whispered. " At least I would have died with honor.!" I hiss , angry , my head pounding. I feel more wetness drip down my face . Damn. Now he hugs me . I want to shrug off but I can't . Oh gods. I cry harder. I'm shaking and yelling and trying to push potter away, but he only holds tighter , arms locking around my waist, in a silent promise of never letting go. I tilt my head up , energy disappearing, and I meet his eyes.  
  
When you say that you love 'em  
  
And you really know everything  
  
That used to matter don't matter no more  
  
Like my money all my cars  
  
You can have it all and  
  
Flowers, cards and candy I do it just 'cos  
  
I said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
  
I want you to know I really adore you...  
  
His lips softly touch mine. And pull back . Then again. Softly, gently , never pushing, no one never showed me gentleness, or mercy, but potter , 'golden boy' gives me all. But soon his patience dies as his lips become harder. But passionate against mine. I press up against him and he moans. Harry FUCKING potter juts moaned...for ME ! I think as his tongue slides between my lips. Fighting a never-ending battle . Not knowing how it happened., I'm on my bed potter unbuttoning my robes, and kissing me all over. " Potter.." I hiss. I want to stop, but I can't . Why won't he stop. Then he looks up and sees the pain in my eyes and pull back . Looks at me eyes full of fear. " Draco , didn't mean, please...." " OUT!" I yell before he can say another word. And he is gone.  
  
All my people that know what's going on  
  
Look at your mate help me sing my song  
  
Tell her I'm your man  
  
You're my girl  
  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
  
Ladies, say I'm your girl  
  
You're my man  
  
Promise to love you the best I can...  
  
I was foolish then . But I am now too. Damn potter and his loving touch. Damn potter and his heart full of hope. Damn potter , and his body I want. Why can't things be easy. Just. This .once. And here we are. Doing what we thought we couldn't . Fighting a war. Bodies. Blood. I seen pain and gore , but this is more then I have never seen. I makes me sick. I think I might vomit. But I hold it in. I curse a death eater, as they com flying from around the corner. There's potter. fool. Fighting voldermrot with such a mugggle object. But the sword of grodirc Gryffindor. But has yet to fail him. Kill him potter , do it again, but he'll come back .. He always does.  
  
See I've been there, done it, humped around  
  
After all that, this is what I found  
  
Every one of y'all are just like me  
  
It's too bad that you can't see  
  
That you got it bad..  
  
No. DAMN IT! I yell in my head as I watch potter fall. My eyes widen as voldermrot takes to sword and stabs it though him. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream louder then I ever thought possible. " POTTER~" I yell running towards the dark lord. " ADAVAD KARVADA!" I say stopping right at voldermot 's feet. And before my eyes is a green light, and I feeling, heaviness fall on my feet. And on them is the crumpled body of voldermort. Potter! My thoughts say . Potter's lying on the ground I watch as he pulls the sword out and yelps in pain. He lies, breathing slow, like I heard in all the stories , my father tell me about when they murder muggles. I walk to him. And stare eye's wide. I don't know what to do. What should I do? I ask my self-staring at the dieing man in front of me. So I kneel by him and he barely turns his head and opens his sparkling green eyes. I notice his , scar...glowing ..gold..beautiful..I touch it . He hisses in pain. " Sirius..." he whispers in question. " No, malfoy." I say. " Dracoo.." He moans in pain. Please don't say my name. For once,..it hurts. I can't stop my self I pull him in my lap and pet his hair. " It hurts.." He cries. I cast a numbing charm over him. Blood covers me and him. Any minute now. My mind says. I'm crying, why potter? Why me? I HATE LOVE ! I want to yell. Everything s pain and now..." Please don't leave...." I whisper not knowing a spoke aloud. " I won't ever....." he whispers on his last breath. His body goes limp in my arms.  
  
You got it, you got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
(Ooh) You got it, you got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
You know you got it bad when  
  
You stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
'Cos all you think about  
  
You got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' 'bout somebody else  
  
You got it bad You got it, you got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
(Ooh) You got it, you got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
You know you got it bad when  
  
You stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
'Cos all you think about  
  
You got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' 'bout somebody else  
  
You got it bad 


End file.
